


The story of Dís

by MarVinKill



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: The story the Hobbit is written from an all male perspective and I just wondered what it would be like for the female characters that are never even mentioned in the books but are just as affected by it all.So this is a Dís centered fiction. Starting from her brothers and her getting pregnant to the end of the battle of the five army and even a bit beyond.Will become a long fic but I hope you will like it none the less.
Relationships: Dís (Tolkien)/Undisclosed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The place for a lady at court.

The Story of Dís 

Chapter one

Walking through the deep parts of Erebor, a small procession of just four dwarves made its way down. You would think that that wasn’t anything special, except these dwarves were greeted by every other dwarf they came across and were given all the space to move quickly through the well-lit corridors.

Two of the four dwarves were clearly warriors, with full intricate armor and war-axes and broadswords strapped to their backs. While the other two looked very different. They both wore beautiful robes and jewelry and had a certain attitude that showed their status even more compared to all the other dwarves bowing their heads as they passed.

It was clear these two dwarves were related, with their long thick black hair and physique that was nothing like other dwarves. Most dwarves were short broad and round. But these two were very lean. 

Rumor always had it that it was always difficult to find a female dwarf as they looked so similar to their male counterparts, beard and all. But it was clear that one of these dwarves was a woman. Without beard and very defined female forms and also her robes made it very apparent she was indeed a women.

They started to reach a much quieter part of the large kingdom of Erebor. The royal council was just up ahead and most of these rooms were only used by high officials and the rich and noble dwarves.

“Thorin?” the female dwarf asked as they strode on towards the council.

“Dís?” Thorin replied as he smiled at his sister.

“Why do you think I was summoned as well? They never summon me.” Dís asked as she looked straight ahead.

“You are almost 100, maybe they want to involve you with running the kingdom”

Dís snorted. “Sure, when has father and grandfather ever asked me for anything, while they asked you since you were 60 even Frerin was given tasks at a younger age!”

Thorin loved his sister, she was a strong and capable dwarf but he couldn’t help that his father and grandfather didn’t see her as important like they did him and his brother. He knew that one day they would probably marry her off to gain something and that is what he feared the most. His sister would never accept such a destiny and would likely do something foolish. He knew that he would just as likely would have to marry and produce heirs but at least he would get a say in it.

“I don’t know sister, maybe they just want to discuss something that involves you in some way” Thorin replied as they reached the large door to the Council chamber. The two guards that had been standing on their posts, guarding the large doors, saluted them before knocking on the door and opening them to let the small group through.

Inside was a large spacious room with an impossible high ceiling and three thrones on a raised platform which would normally be surrounded by the rest of the council at the large wooden table that was across the stone thrones but were now empty and only the king and his heir stood near the stone thrones whispering together.

As the small group entered the two royalties turned to greet them. “Thorin!, Dís.” The younger one said as the two moved closer while the two warriors stayed at the door.

“Father, Grandfather.” Thorin replied as he reached the raised platform and stopped with his sister at his side. 

“You called for us?” Dís asked unsure as why she had been called as well.

“Yes. Of course! We have something for both of you to do but first.” Thrain started as he moved closer to Dís. “My daughter, you have become such a strong dwarf and maybe we have overlooked you often but I want to rectify that!”

Thorin rolled his eyes, he knew very well that his father always started with compliments when he wanted something that you definitely didn’t want to do!

“Your brother Frerin is away on a mission to Dain and Thorin will have to go to the blue mountains to oversee our businesses there.” Thrain explained as Dís was looking doubtful at her father. “We want you to go to Mirkwood forest to negotiate with Thranduil and his folk and be our liaison there for the coming winter.”

Dís eyes narrowed as she looked suspiciously at her father. “Are you sending me to the elves because I’m a woman?” She said as she crossed her arms.

“No, Of course not!” Thrain said as he looked insulted.

“So why send me to Mirkwood and not Ered Luin? I’m just as skilled in overlooking business as I do that here too!” Dís snapped back.

“You only run the small things that concern the women, our business you have no experience with at all!” Thror their grandfather thundered. He wasn’t a man to cross and to be honest, Thorin and Frerin had suspected that their grandfather was starting to loose it. Thrain had said it was the sickness that plagued their family ever since the Arkenstone had been found. Thrain had started to take over from Thror when it came to the most important things to keep Erebor running but officially Thror was still the King under the mountain and what Thror said had to be listened to.

Dís swallowed as she stared angrily at her father. “Tell me this is not a way to insult the elves.”

“It isn’t! The elves think highly of their women folk so it’s nothing to them that you are a woman.” Thrain answered annoyed.

“So that’s why you are sending me to Mirkwood, because I would be an insult to the dwarves and men in the Blue Mountains?” Dís snorted angrily.

“Silence!” Thror suddenly burst out. “You will do as your father and your king command of you!”  
Thorin was glad his sister was smart enough to stop her argument and just look contrite at them in retaliation.

“Thorin, You are required to go to Nogrod in the morning, we have reports that some men are working against the dwarves in the mines.” Thrain stated.

“I will father, grandfather” He said as he tried not to sound annoyed.

“Dís, you will travel tomorrow to Mirkwood. Take Vili with you as your guard and do you require anyone else?”

“No father, I will be fine” Dís answered still looking upset but accepting this in the end. She had no say in her life.

“Then you two can go.” Thrain said as a way of dismissing them.

Thorin was surprised his sister didn’t run off immediately but kept her head held up as she strode out of the room. Thorin following her as he tried not to smile at her spirit.

As the doors closed behind them the little group made their way back trough the mountain in silence till they reached the more populated area before Dís suddenly spoke. “I’m sorry Vili, I’m sure you didn’t want to go to Mirkwood either”

“It’s okay my lady. I will go wherever the king wants me to go.” Vili answered as he turned to smile at them for a moment.

“Still, you are now stuck with me instead of going to the blue Mountains with my brother and Dwalin”

This made the other dwarf speak up. “Aye, don’t worry! I’m sure he is glad not to be stuck with us.”

This made Thorin and Vili laugh. “So true!”

Dís smiled to herself as they rounded a corner leading to another set of stairs that would take them to the bridge that crossed the vault and up towards the royal living chambers. “I don’t want to know what you three have gotten up to on your travels!”

“Aye my lady! They are not for the sensitive ears of your women folk” Dwalin said making Dís shake her head.

“I’m sure it involved beer and women” she laughed as she softly shoved against Thorin’s shoulder who smiled at her as he replied. “You shouldn’t guess if you don’t want to know sister!”

Dwalin and Vili stopped in front of the large doors that gave access to the royal chamber as the guard that stood there took a minute to unlock the door and open it for the royal heirs and their guards.

“Well, I guess I will go pack!” Dís responded as she quickly took off down the hall leading to their own chambers.

Thorin just smiled at her back till she closed the door of her own chambers behind her.

“Good luck with her Vili!” Thorin smiled at the guard who just rolled his eyes. 

“She is a handful!” Dwalin added as he and Thorin started to laugh before turning to start packing themselves.

Vili just shrugged as he followed Dwalin towards the guard chamber they shared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The next morning saw the four dwarves ready at the large gate of Erebor. All dressed in riding clothes and a top ponies that would speed up their traveling. They rode out together toward the town of Dale. Dwalin rode in front, followed by the brother and sister while Vili made up the rear. Going trough the town made things slow but this way Thorin and Dís could travel together for a while before their roads would take different directions.

The town wasn’t that busy yet in the morning and most men folk knew who Thorin and Dís were so would make way as they passed trough the narrow streets. The winding streets would sometimes narrow and they would have to ride single file but most of the times Thorin and Dís could talk.

“Just try and be diplomatic sister! If this mission goes well then maybe father will send you on more important ones” Thorin tried as he had listened to his sister ranting how unfair it all was.  
“It’s just unfair that he thinks so little of me! Just because I am a woman.”

“I can’t help that and you know I don’t see you that way! To be honest I was scared he was planning on marrying you off.”

Dís looked shocked at her brother. ”He wouldn’t!”

“Maybe, maybe not. I just hope he will see you as valuable after this mission.”

Thorin slowed his pony for a moment to let his sister go first trough the narrow street they had reached. They were nearing the edge of the town and soon enough they would reach the intersection that would take them to their different destinations.

As the street widened again Thorin spurred on his pony to once again ride beside his sister. “I’m sure that everything will work out sister.”

Dís only rolled her eyes as they rode on through the gates.

Dwalin stopped their group as they reached the crossroad and waited for the brother and sister to say goodbye. He nodded at his fellow guard as they all turned their ponies to go their separate ways.

Vili was unsure if he should ride next to Dís. Usually with Thorin he knew the heir liked to be more brotherly towards the guards when they left Erebor but he had never traveled with Thorin’s sister and he wasn’t sure if she would as easily forgo the rules of her father.

“Vili?” Dís asked after a while.

“Yes, my lady?”

“Have you ever been to Mirkwood?”

“Aye, with your brother Frerin and twice with your brother Thorin.” Vili answered as he turned to look at Dís and he noticed that she now didn’t look as sure as she had been in Erebor. He halted his pony so he could ride beside her.

“It will be fine, my lady. The elves are very welcoming but they can be a bit stuck up when you try and negotiate with them. I’m sure you are very capable in dealing with them. Your brother Thorin always seems to be to stubborn to really negotiate with them and your brother Frerin is too easy to give in. So I am sure that is one of the reasons they are sending you this time.”

“I’ve never travelled anywhere alone and I have only visited the dwarven kingdoms and a few of men but never any of the elven kingdoms.”

Vili smiled at Dís. “I’m sure you will manage and this way you can show your father that you are more capable then your brothers when dealing with elves”

Dís sighed and smiled as they continued on their journey towards the Elven forest that was already close to them. Dís wasn’t sure if she was ready yet to accept that she would soon be locked behind kingdom walls again. She would much rather have continued traveling for a while and see something of the world that was usually hidden from her except for the travelers that entered Erebor for business as she had to entertain the wives of the traders like her mom had done before she had passed from a sudden sickness.

The forest was thick and lush. Dís had seen it often enough as she had traveled with her father but she had never entered it. Vili steered them towards the tree line where a narrow path led into the sea of green.

Dís swallowed as she entered and a weird feeling tingled down her spine. She wasn’t sure if it was fear but something in this forest felt off. Like it was full of powerful magic. Dís was used to the darkness and stale air of Erebor but this forest felt more stifling then her home had ever felt, even the forges seemed to have more air then this forest with its twisted trees.

Her pony seemed to sense it as well, as it kept turning its ears in every direction and she didn’t need to keep pushing it to follow Vili’s pony as it was now basically glued to its backside.  
They had stopped talking once they had entered the forest and Dís wondered if Vili felt just as un easy as she did but just didn’t want to show his own trepidation.

They stopped for a short break when they reached a tiny stream that their path crossed but they didn’t wait long to get back on the ponies and ride on.

They must have traveled for a good while when suddenly Dís felt like they were being watched and it took another few minutes when she heard a sound behind her. She quickly turned to look what caused it but almost fell off her pony when it suddenly stopped. As she quickly spun back around she realized they were suddenly surrounded by 6 elves who were aiming their arrows at them.

“Dís, daughter of Thrain son of Thror.” Vili announced to one of the Elves. The elf looked curiously at Dís before signaling the other elves to lower their bows.

“Follow me my lady.” The elf said as he turned to Dís before turning around. Vili let Dís go first after the elf before following her pony as well. The other elves stayed where they were.

Dís was shocked as it only took a few turns before she was suddenly in front of a bridge that led to the gates of a large castle that looked like it had grown between the trees all by itself. There were stone walls but many of the walls were made between the trunks and branches of the trees making it blend into the forest.

Crossing the bridge they passed trough the gate that opened up on a large courtyard where more elves were either busy or walked by as they hurried to some unknown destination. It kind of reminded Dís of the entrance hall of Erebor that during the day was filled with all sorts of folks. Although it was often a mixed group of dwarves men and an elf here or there.

The elf that had led them stopped near two elves that had risen from their post when they had entered the gate. “You can leave your ponies here, they will be taken well care off.”

Vili had already jumped off his pony and gave his hand to Dís so she could easily glide off her saddle without her skirts getting all knotted in the saddle. The elf waited patiently as Dís turned to her pony to run her hand over its head. She liked her pony very much. Millie it was called and she had been given it by Thorin a few years ago so she could more easily ride to Dale with some of the other women folk to buy fabrics and other goods from the human village that was almost build against the gates of Erebor.

Dís watched as the ponies were led away by the two tall dwarves and she hoped the ponies would be okay.

“Don’t worry about them, my lady. The elves are very good with our equine friends” Vili said as he nodded towards the elf that was still waiting for her to notice him again.

Dís turned and the elf smiled at her. “will you please follow me this way.”  
  
Dís nodded and she followed the tall elf up the staircases. She was glad she was used to all the steps as Erebor had had maybe even more steps but still the open air around them made her feel a bit wary. She rolled her eyes at herself for a change. She would walk any staircase without a railing with endless debts of Erebor but suddenly the open stairs of the elves scared her!

She straightened her back a little more and strode after the elf that led them into a hallway and then a smaller corridor before finally tuning a corner that lead to an open door that revealed a throne room.

Dís watched the large airy space with several stairs and platforms that all led to a large platform where a raised chair oversaw anyone that stood before it. On it was king Thranduil. She had seen him from afar before when he had visited Erebor but she had never spoken to him or knew what to expect from the tall blond elf that looked with a curious interest at the two dwarves before him.  
Dís halted before the throne, Vili doing the same just a few steps behind her before bowing. “Dís, Daughter of Thrain, son of Thror. At your service” Dís greeted in the manner that was usual for her folk.  


Thranduil stood up before bowing only slightly back at her. “Thranduil, at yours.” He greeted back but the way he said it made Dís wonder if he was making fun of the dwarven greeting.

An elf suddenly arrived with a chair for her and as Thranduil sat down on his throne he motioned for her to do the same. Vili just stood behind her as he wasn’t offered the same as her.

“So Thrain has send his daughter to negotiate with us, so tell me. I was always meant to believe it was hard to see who the women are with dwarves as they look so similar to their male counterparts but that doesn’t seem to be the case with you. You actually seem pleasing to the eye”

Dís wasn’t sure how to respond to this, was it an insult? Was it a compliment? She knew she wasn’t considered pretty at all by the dwarves. She didn’t seem to possess any of the qualities that male dwarves liked to see in their women but still she had had her share off suiters that she always shaked off as she was sure they were after her name rather then have an actually interest in her.

“Thank you.” She decided in the end. Lets just take it as a personal compliment instead of a slight towards her people.

“You are welcome.” Thranduil smiled back at her. “I’m sure you are wary after your travels. I will let you get settled into your rooms and maybe you will grace me with your presence and dine with me and my son.”

“Thank you my lord.” Dís responded.

“Eileon, will you show the lady to her rooms.” Thranduil spoke as an elf stepped forward as he was spoken too before nodding.

Turning back to Dís he smiled “I will send someone to your room to take you up to the royal quarters when you are ready.”

Dís bowed again before her and Vili followed the elf towards another door that led off to the side. It wasn’t far before they stopped in front of a door that the elf opened for them. Dís stepped trough and Vili followed. It was a large sitting area with several door leading off it. Vili immediately opened all the doors to discover the layout and if there were any good escape routes if they needed them.

Dís just stood there for a minute before and elf brought in the large backpacks that had been on Vili’s pony with their possessions. As the doors closed again she looked over at Vili  
“Did I do that correctly?”

Vili smiled. “You did very well my lady. Thranduil was just testing if you take after your father and Thorin or Frerin. I guess he now knows you are nothing like any of them!”

Dís laughed as Vili grabbed their bags and started to unpack.

“The dinner will be much the same” Vili said as Dís sat down on one of the chairs. “But I am sure you will be just as good as you just were.”

“Thank you, you are to kind sometimes” Dís answered before sitting back and closing her eyes. Glad she had a moment of peace as she had been terrified ever since she had stepped into this forest and meeting Thranduil had been a very weird beginning so far. She could only imagine how the dinner was going to go!


	2. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still only starting and setting up characters. Soon more action will start.

Dís sat on her bed as she looked at the two dresses she had brought with her from Erebor, they had been her regal dresses that were made of dark colors and had gold embroidery on it. One was blue while the other was green. 

Dís sat on her bed as she looked at the two dresses she had brought with her from Erebor, they had been her regal dresses that were made of dark colors and had gold embroidery on it. One was blue while the other was a deep dark green.  
  
She contemplated if she should wear the colors of her family or if she should try and appease the elves by wearing the dark greens that they seemed to prefer. She was annoyed that it would take a lot longer for the chest that carried a wider section of her wardrobe to arrive. Vili and her had to travel light if they wanted to make the journey in one day while the large chests and trading goods would take a longer route and had to be guarded by a larger group.  
  
She finally picked the green dress as she liked it better then the deep blue one and it wouldn’t be bad to make Thranduil like her if she wanted to negotiate with him. Her father had wanted to send a chamber maid with her but she had never really used one unless for formal occasions and she always had a feeling that these women were spying for her father. So she had learned to do her own hair and dress herself even though putting on the heavy corsets was a bit of a struggle. Still she managed fine.  
  
The elves had brought in a basin filled with warm water so she could freshen herself up and as she dressed herself she used some of the water to tame some of her black hair so she could braid it in a more fashionable pattern that was common for the royal house of Erebor. She had brought along most of her jewelry and hairclips and she loved how it shined in the candlelight and made it seem like her hair sparkled.  
  
The dress had many layers but it didn’t take her long to put on, stowing away her weapons in one of the chests in the room. She had worn them as they traveled but she didn’t think she would need them now she was behind doors again and in a kingdom that was rarely attacked by anyone as everyone knew it was useless against the power of the elves. Men quarreled mostly among themselves and sometimes with dwarves just like dwarves did but quarrelling with elves was useless.  
  
She took one last look in the mirror before turning to leave the bedroom and enter the living space that would be her home for the next few moons. At least here she was safe from all the politics in Erebor and the elves didn’t need to try and get in her favor like the women at court.  
  
Vili was sitting in one of the chairs at a table and seemed busy writing but he turned when she entered the room. Smiling at her  
  
“You look perfect my lady!”  
  
“Thank you” Dís replied as she made her way over to him. “Will you accompany me to dinner?”  
  
“I will walk you to the royal chambers but I cannot follow you there. But don’t worry you will do fine.” Vili answered.  
  
“Then when do you eat?”  
  
“Don’t worry about me my lady, I will eat here when we return. The elves will bring food up to your chambers for me.”  
  
Dís nodded before leaving Vili to his writings. She had never really spoken much with the guard and now suddenly he would be her only dwarven companion till they could return to Erebor. Vili was much like any other dwarf. Sturdy build and with dark brown hair that was braided in the style of his family. He was older then her brother Thorin and had taken up a position within the Royal guards when she had been much younger. She only knew that he was of a noble family and that he hadn’t wanted to become involved in the politics at Court so he had chosen to become a royal guard. It was one of the few options they had to escape their families plans.  
  
Dwalin she had known all her life. He was basically a brother to Thorin, Frerin and her. He was their cousin and had a much older brother called Balin who worked at court. Thorin and Dwalin were almost the same age and growing up Thrain and Fundin had decided their sons should grow up together so they could learn together. Dwalin wasn’t your average dwarf either. He was very tall while his brother was very short. They made a silly pair.  
  
Vili she wasn’t even sure who his family was, all she knew was that they were nobles and she had only known and seen him as one of the guards. She knew he was loyal to her and her brother and seemed nice enough as company but still she felt odd at their now forced living arrangements.  
  
A knock sounded at the door, interrupting her musings and she watched as Vili quickly stood up to answer it. She stood up herself as she hears Vili greet the stranger before he motioned for her to come to him and opened the door further to reveal an elf she hadn’t met before.  
  
“My lady Dís, I have come to escort you to the royal chambers” The elves said friendly as he smiled at her.  
  
“Thank you.” She replied as she followed the elf out into the corridor. Vili following behind her. The open airy hallways still felt strange to her. She was used to the darkness and firelight but here everything shone brightly and it hurt her eyes. She only just realized that her room had been a lot darker then the hallway she was now in. Had the elves been considered about their preferred surroundings or was it just a fluke.  
  
She looked around and even though the home of the elves looked very different to her own home she still could appreciate the beauty of all the detail she could see around her. Most dwarves were rather single minded when it came to what they saw as beautiful but she wasn’t like that and she could take pleasure in many forms.  
  
It wasn’t a long walk and all too soon the elf stopped in front of an ornate door that was opened by the two elves that guarded it. Looking back at Vili she nodded her goodbye before following the tall elf. The large room was beautifully decorated with perfect ivory walls and thick lush fabrics covering a large part of the intricate mosaic that was on the floor. There were several murals which depicted several elven battles that Dís had only heard about. A large white round table was in the middle with only three chairs surrounding it. The table was already set and a beautiful arrangement of flowers were laid on the table. Something Dís loved but didn’t get enough in Erebor as nothing wanted to grow in the shadow that was the gate of Erebor. The only flowers she had were on her balcony and most of them were small and insignificant compared to the beautiful red and pink flowers that smelled even sweeter then the perfumes she had.  
  
A small cough made her jump, she hadn’t realized she hadn’t been alone as she had looked around. A young elf stood watching her as he leaned against an intricately carved pillar.  
  
“Dís, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, at your service.” She greeted, trying to find some resemblance of etiquette  
  
“Legolas, son on Thranduil, at yours.” He smiled as he bowed. “My father is running late as usual.” He explained as he stuck out his hand to indicate she could sit down at the table.  
  
She had never met Thranduil’s son and to be honest he looked young but was probably much older then she was. He didn’t look that similar to his father except for the blond hair that she hadn’t seen with the other elves. Most of the other elves seemed to have either brown or maybe a dark blond color but he and his father seemed to have gold in their hair.  
  
“I hope your travels were save” Legolas started as he sat down himself.  
  
“Yes, nothing eventful at all. Then again Mirkwood and Erebor aren’t that far apart.”  
  
“Indeed, although I haven’t been to Erebor for a long time. I believe Thror had just ascended after retaking Erebor”  
  
“That was before I was born” Dís said ‘’but I have grown up with the stories of course.’’  
  
Suddenly a door opened and Thranduil strode in. “My apologies, my lady. Sometimes a king can never rest! I do hope my son has been adequate company”  
  
Dís wanted to stand up to bow but Thranduil motioned with his hand to keep her seated.  
  
“Yes, he has been very friendly. I hope your kingdom fares well”  
  
Thranduil sat down in the only chair left and rings a small bell that is on the table which causes another door to open and elves to bring in food.  
  
“It fares well, thank you. Usually I would entertain guests in a more appropriate place but as it’s only three of us I thought this would be more intimate.”  
  
Dís wasn’t sure what to think of what the king said. He said intimate in such a weird way. She had to sit back a little to let the elves serving them some room to place all the plates. Looking over at Legolas she caught just the end of an eye-roll and she wondered what the young prince thought of his father. He seemed friendly but he seemed rather annoyed at his father ever since he spoke about him.  
  
“Thank you, This is very nice.”  
  
“So how fares your father and grandfather?”  
  
“They are well, the kingdom keeps them busy as well.” Dís answered as she looked at all the different salads in front of her. She had forgotten that most elves preferred to eat plants. She had to suppress a smile thinking about her brothers who hated to eat anything that was green. She herself was fine trying anything. She had loved to try dishes that were sometimes brought with the travelers that visited Erebor.  
  
Selecting a few different ones she carefully placed them on her plate. Looking up at Thranduil she caught a glimpse of wonder. He had probably expected her to be like her brothers so she just smiled as she pricked something she didn’t know and ate it. It tasted sweet and nothing like she expected, still she liked it.  
  
“This is exquisite!” She smiles at Thranduil. “Can’t remember if I ever had this.”  
  
Thranduil smiled back although she was sure she saw a hint of annoyance behind it.  
  
“I do hope your rooms are adequate” Thranduil asked as he schooled his features again.  
  
“Yes, they are lovely, You have a beautiful home, although I have to get used to the brightness. It’s very considerate of you to give us darkened rooms.”  
  
“Of course, I wouldn’t want you to not feel at home here” He smiled sweetly at her and Dís got this weird feeling again that she just couldn’t put a name to.  
  
“If you would like, I could show you around tomorrow.” Legolas suddenly said. His father turning to stare at him.  
  
“That would be lovely, thank you.” Dís responded.  
  
Dís picked up her glass and took a careful sip, she had heard how strong elvish wine could be and she was pleasantly surprised by the sweet taste by it. At home she usually drank beer but she had had elvish wine before but it didn’t taste as good at this one did.  
  
The rest of the meal was mostly uninteresting with small talk about Erebor and the history between the two races. Dís tried her best to not give in to any of the prejudices that had divided them and be as open minded as she could but she kept this nagging feeling that Thranduil was trying to make a mistake. So she was glad when the meal was finally over and she finished the last wine. She said her farewells and the moment she stepped in the hallway again was greeted by Vili who had stood there all the time.  
  
Thranduil had already summoned another elf to take them back to their room even though Dís was sure they could find it perfectly themselves. The sun had already set as they walked the halls and now she could more easily see the beauty of the home of Thranduil.  
  
She didn’t speak with Vili till the door had finally closed behind her. She was glad to see food was already in their room.  
  
“Did it go alright, my lady?” Vili asked as he stood beside her as she sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
“Please, eat Vili. You had to wait long enough and I don’t mind” She said and waited for the guard to fill up a plate and sit across from her at the table.  
  
“I’m not sure what I should think of Thranduil! I have this nagging feeling something is off with him. Also he talks easily but I keep sensing he’s trying to get met to say things he can use against me.” Dís started and Vili just nodded.  
  
“I do think I avoided all his traps.”  
  
“Of course you would. You are smart enough to know how that game is played.” Vili answered.  
  
Dís noticed this was the first time he hadn’t said my lady and she was glad that he was getting a little less formal or their stay together would become a very long one.  
  
“His son Legolas seemed nice.” She commented. “Although I got the feeling he thinks badly of his father.”  
  
Vili looked up from his plate. “Legolas? I only met him once with your brother Frerin. I think he was just about to set off to Elrond for something.”  
  
“Well we can’t blame him for not seeing eye to eye with his father. I guess we all sometimes feel like that. It’s part of growing up”  
  
Vili just nodded.  
  
“He’s going to show me around tomorrow. I’m sure you can come with me.”  
  
“That would be nice, can’t say I have seen much of this place the other times I visited.”  
  
Dís smiled. “I think I will go write to father to tell him we are safe and so far things are fine”  
  
“I will get them send out tomorrow”  
  
“Thank you.” Dís said smiling as she stood up and moved to the writing desk.  
  
She wrote a small note to let her father know she had arrived safely. She didn’t want to put any of her thoughts about how weird the king had seemed as she wasn’t sure her letter wouldn’t be read by anyone else. So she just put a small line about the dinner and that she would write soon again.  
  
Sitting back she looked out the small window that was now completely dark. She wondered what the next few days would bring and if the weird feelings would leave her. Maybe their races were so different that she was just reading things wrong. Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comment makes me work even harder to please you all.
> 
> If you want to help me out with any spelling mistakes you can let me know. I need a proofreader!


End file.
